


my strange addiction

by blumbleynary



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés is alive, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, he is addicted by Martín
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumbleynary/pseuds/blumbleynary
Summary: Andrés must be addicted.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	my strange addiction

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, it's me and my bad fics again (ha-ha!). I still don't know how to write songfics and fics in general, but I want to, so I write what you will do to me
> 
> again, I remind you that English is not my native language, so I ask you to hit me a little softer
> 
> btw if you want to chat, you can text me in twitter: @blumbleynary :)
> 
> enjoy reading ❣️

Andrés must be addicted. Not from drugs, alcohol or cigarettes ( _in fact, from the last two too_ ), no. From Martín. 

He had never felt anything like this, not only for women, but for people in general. When he met a friend, there was a feeling in his chest that was unfamiliar to him before, a warmth that spread inside him when he just looked at him, and something fluttered in his stomach. He even asked for help from Ágata, an old friend of his, but she just laughed in his face and said something like «Andrés, you're a fool, dig deeper into yourself and you'll understand everything». He did so. He dug. But he still didn't understand. All his thoughts were filled with Martín, his eyes, his lips, the way he smiled when he heard another stupid joke from Andrés. 

He probably should have gone to a specialist, but would he? No. Most likely, they would have said the same thing as Ágata, that is, nothing. To dig deeper? Seriously? « _What nonsense_ ,» he thought at first. 

Perhaps he should have told Martín about his problem, but the idea had initially seemed extremely bad. Maybe he would have laughed in his face, too, like Ágata, and then spat in his face ( _perhaps not literally_ ), turned around, and walked away. 

« _Hello, Earth to Andrés_ ,» the engineer's hand flashed before his eyes. He wanted to take her in his, to feel the warmth of his hand, to entwine their fingers. 

« _Huh? Sorry, I thought_ ,» de Fonollosa hesitantly shook his head. 

« _I said that the time will be limited. The security system will work, and the storage will begin to fill with water. According to my initial calculations-_ » his voice sounded extremely cheerful for nine o'clock in the morning, given the fact that they went to bed at about five in the morning. How does he manage to stay like this? 

Once again, Andrés's mind was on the wrong thing. He should have focused on the information Martín was telling him, but all he was thinking about was him. However, as always. 

« _...Therefore, we'll need to plug the hole as quickly as possible with a pipe, and... You're not listening again, are you?_ » Berrote took a sip of coffee. 

« _Why, I'm listening. We'll need to quickly plug the hole with a pipe,_ » Andres shrugged, slightly blushing with shame for not listening to what his friend was saying before he waved his hand in front of his face and asked a question. 

« _Yeah, what did I say before?_ » 

« _Uh-uh..._ »

« _What I expected_ ,» Berrote shrugged again, sipping coffee. « _What happened? You've been too thoughtful lately._ » 

« _It's okay, I'm just... Don't know_ ,» de Fonollosa rubbed his temples and then his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

« _You just **what**?_» Berrote again smiled his predatory smile. Annoy. 

« _I don't know, Martín, it's kind of weird_ ,» he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. 

« _About the plan?_ » Martín stands up, Andrés can hear it in the faint creak of his chair. 

« _No, for me. Everything is strange specifically for me... What are you doing?_ » Andrés opened his eyes and saw Martín standing behind him. His gaze was fixed directly on his friend's crotch; realizing this, he closed his eyes again, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. 

« _I'm just standing here. Tell me what's going on_ ,» Berrote takes a small stool that usually stands in the corner of the kitchen, moves it closer to him, presses the handle of the chair, lowering Andrés' chair to a minimum, and sits down on the stool, running his fingers through his friend's hair. Andrés feels that feeling again. 

« _I've been feeling kind of weird lately_ ,» he visibly relaxes under his friend's fingers. « _Some strange warmth constantly haunts me when you're around, I don't know what it is-_ » 

« _Why didn't you tell me this before?_ » Martín stopped. **_No, no, don't stop, please._**

« _I... I don't know, Martín. It's like some kind of addiction, I've never felt this way about any of my women, any person. And I was afraid, I guess_ ,» Andrés lets out a sad sigh. 

« _Have you ever thought that I feel this way too?_ » Berrote smiling. Andrés hears. 

« _Of course not, I don't even know what it is. Maybe I can guess, but..._ » 

« _And what are your guesses, Andrés?_ " Oh, the way he says his name. He's willing to listen to it forever. 

« _I don't want to say it_ ,» and another sad sigh. 

« _You know, let's check something out_ ,» is the last thing Martín says before leaning in and kissing Andrés. The kiss, I must say, came out rather strange: Andrés's nose was buried somewhere in Martín's neck, and de Fonollosa didn't have enough experience in kissing «the other way around», so his lips moved uncertainly. Although he probably wouldn't have felt very confident without it. « _What do you feel now?_ » 

« _The same thing. And a feeling in my stomach-_ » he doesn't have time to finish. He feels a faint spin beneath him, Martín has turned him around, the feeling of hands on the back of his head, feels his head being lifted and... Again the warmth on his _lips_. 

This time the kiss is more passionate and confident on the part of both. They still didn't make any sense of it, they seemed to be trying to convey only all the innuendo that was between them. 

Andres broke the kiss for the first time. 

« _What do **you** feel_?» 

« _Probably the same thing you are,_ » Martín smiled and came closer to her lips Andrés, but didn't kiss him. « _Only I, **unlike you** , know what it is.»_

« _So tell me_ ,» Andrés said almost in a whisper. 

« ** _Love_** ,» Martín smiled, causing his friend's eyes to widen and his mouth to open in surprise, which Berrote certainly took advantage of, kissing him again and deepening the kiss. 

Andrés had never felt this way about any of his women. But they must have felt it. Martín feels it. _Now he feels it, too._


End file.
